staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5587 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5587); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:50 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnicza notatka, odc. 17 (The bank note mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 09:20 Domisie - Co jest w środku; program dla dzieci 09:50 Mysia Klinika i Doktorek Humorek - odc. 7; program dla dzieci 10:05 Tata Lew - Czym jest miłość, odc. 2 (Liebe ist...); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 10:30 Wojna domowa - odc. 11/15 - Co każdy chłopiec... - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Antylopy gnu z bliska - 1/2 Wędrówka (Trek: Spy On The Wildebeest) - txt. str. 777 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:55 Galeria - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Klan - odc. 2230 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn 15:30 Rezydencja - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 16:00 Rezydencja - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5588 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5588); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:00 Klan - odc. 2231 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2361; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 14; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i zaczarowane książki, odc. 19 (Rupert and the Magic Books); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 42 - Więzienna przeszłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:25 Polskie Oko, Polski Pazur -Tata, I love you 48'; film dokumentalny 23:25 Licencja na film - Tańczące drzewa (Dancing Trees) 86'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Tajemnica zatopionego miasta (Lost City Raiders) 97'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Filary Ziemi - odc. 6/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010) 03:45 Notacje - Józef Pitoń. Badacz lawin; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 59; serial TVP 05:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 14/20; serial TVP 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 366 Ofiarna matka; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:07, 9:52, 10:38; Pogoda: 9:01, 10:31; Panorama: 9:45 11:15 Obok nas; magazyn 11:45 Pożyteczni.pl - odc.21 12:15 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LIX WIELKI FINAŁ; teleturniej 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 120 (346) Głupi zwyczaj; serial komediowy TVP 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 705 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 4; teleturniej 14:55 Chłopi - odc. 4/13 Wesele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Jak Chińczycy podbijają Afrykę (Transforming a Continent: The Chinese In Africa.) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/68; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 36 - Our House; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Tylko tato - Jan (7/13) 23'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 706 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 1 (Lie to me s. I ep. 1 Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:30 Wstęp do Kocham Kino - Droga do przebaczenia 21:40 Kocham Kino - Droga do przebaczenia (Reservation Road) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:35 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 4/25 Jestem śmiercią (Heroes, s. 3 ep. I Am Become Death); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Jak Chińczycy podbijają Afrykę (Transforming a Continent: The Chinese In Africa.) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 01:35 Droga do przebaczenia (Reservation Road); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:15 Art Noc - Roby Lakatos; koncert 04:05 Siedlisko - odc. 6/9; serial TVP 04:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (79) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (12) - serial animowany 08.30 Pies Huckleberry (20, 21) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (158) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (115) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (190) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (195) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (51) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (49) - talk show 13.00 Dom nie do poznania (197) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1447) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (54) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (196) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (113) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1448) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 E.Wedel - wygraj bilety na Euro 2012 19.25 Sport 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat według Kiepskich (262) - serial komediowy 20.05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (129) - serial kryminalny 21.05 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 23.25 Przyjaciele z kasą - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2006 01.05 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.25 Mango - telezakupy 07.30 Julia (33) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1558) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 39 i pół (31) - serial komediowy 12.40 Ostry dyżur (25) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda (3) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (905) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (887) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Ukryta prawda (4) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Julia (34) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi (906) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1559) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (888) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (10) - reality show 22.30 Wrony - film katastroficzny, Niemcy 2006 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:05 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:39 Pogoda Info 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda Info 10:20 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:18 Serwis sportowy 11:23 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:21 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:56 Pogoda Info 17.00 Kronika - flesz, pogoda 17.05 Pod Tatrami 17.15 Rozmówki polsko-czeskie 17.45 Na rynku pracy 17.55 Ślizg 18.05 Magazyn medyczny 18.20 Słowacka jazda 18.30 Kronika - program informacyjny 18.50 Pogoda na weekend 18.55 Tematy dnia 19.02 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Pod Tatrami 19.15 Uwolnić dobro 19.25 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Pogoda na narty 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 15; program publicystyczny 23:15 Info Dziennik 23:39 Pogoda Info 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 24:00 Jak założyć własne państwo? (How to Start your Own Country) kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 01:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:10 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:20 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 15; program publicystyczny 03:02 Info Dziennik 03:25 Sportowy Wieczór 03:35 Raport z Polski 03:55 Jak założyć własne państwo? (How to Start your Own Country) kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dziękujemy, Pani Wisławo 05:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czas Ojców 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:30 Mój grzech - odc. 97, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 30, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 155, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 134, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 135, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 98, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Galileo 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 136, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 137, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 156, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/16 finału: wisła kraków - standard liege 23:00 Galileo 23:55 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 00:30 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 1:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 47; telenowela TVP 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (18); magazyn 07:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 07:55 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:07, 9:52, 10:38; Pogoda: 9:01, 10:31; Panorama: 9:45 11:10 Polonia 24 11:45 Galeria - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 526 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 872; serial TVP 13:45 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011 (1); widowisko 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 369* Kompleks Fredka; telenowela TVP 15:15 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 15:55 Polacy na Syberii - Syberyjskie Ateny; cykl dokumentalny 16:30 Jak to działa; magazyn 17:00 Galeria - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Robert Gawliński - koncert "Solo" 18:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 526 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Wizyta w ZOO; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:55 Instynkt - odc. 11* "Dobrodziej" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Glina - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:40 Fabryka wódki (Fabryka wódki) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja, Polska (2011) 00:45 Galeria - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 4; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Wizyta w ZOO; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Instynkt - odc. 11* "Dobrodziej"; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 526; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 Fabryka wódki (Fabryka wódki) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja, Polska (2011) 05:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Weekend z gwiazdą 12.00 Być jak milioner 12.28 Prekursorzy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 15.05 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 15.55 Popcorn TV 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.25 Być kobietą 17.00 Muzyczna kuchnia 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.28 Nils Holgersson 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Film fabularny 22.05 Popcorn TV 22.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.05 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce